The Forger and The Multitasker
by lovinlife83
Summary: Can Eames have a normal relationship? Can he love someone? Read and find out. Eames/OC, not fluff! Read and review pleasey please!
1. Prologue

**A/N: **So this is an Eames/OC story. Not fluff, but it's all like drama of a relationship and stuff. uh, not too sure what else to say.. OH i don't own inception(wahhhhh) or thinking of you by katy perry, i'm lost without you by blink-182, or set the fire to the third bar by snow patrol and martha wainwright. please review, chapter one will be up before you know itt. thankss

* * *

**Prologue:**

_"He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth. He pulled me in I was disgusted with myself. 'Cuz when I'm with him, I am thinking of you, thinking of you, what you would do if you were the one who was spending the night. Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes."_

**-Katy Perry, Thinking of You**

Arabelle was tired of staring at the ceiling. She sneakily slipped out of Marc's grasp and padded barefoot into her bathroom. She grabbed her bathrobe and walked down the hall and into her living room. She stood on a chair and pulled down a photo album of her baby pictures.

She sat Indian-style on her couch and found the two misplaced pictures. She felt a bittersweet pang in her chest as she looked at the two smiling faces in the picture. She flipped the picture to the back. It was dated five months ago. Had it really been that long since she had seen him? Five months since she had truly been happy? Five months since she had been with someone she truly loved?

The man in her bed said, yes, yes, it had been.

That same man came pounding down the hall to find her. "Belle, what are you doing?" Arabelle held back a grimace. She hated that he called her that; and that's probably why he calls her that, too.

She slipped the pictures back in the middle of the album. "Just miss my parents," she quickly lied, closing the album and putting it back on the shelf.

"Good, for a second I thought that you were looking at your ex's picture again, and that wouldn't have worked," he threatened, getting that look in his eye. The look that terrified her.

"Of course not," she whispered, following him into her bedroom to avoid being beaten.

* * *

_"Are you afraid of being alone? 'Cuz I am, I'm lost without you."_

**-blink 182, Lost Without You.**

Once again Arabelle found herself thinking about him. It had been over 8 months since she had walked out. And she never stopped thinking about him.

She heard he hooked up with Dom Cobb and successfully performed inception. Well la-dee-freakin-dah!

She glanced at the two photos in her hand. One was one of them smiling with wide smiles and bright eyes. The other picture was one of them kissing for the camera, trying so hard not to laugh. She subconsciously ran her fingers over her lips, remembering how his lips felt against hers. She missed that weightless feeling she had when she was with him. Hell, she missed the safe feeling she felt when she was with him. She missed him.

She missed the man who shattered her heart. She missed him desperately.

Someone grabbed her arm and roughly turned her around. She dropped the pictures she was holding. Marc kneeled down and looked at them. He lingered on the one of them kissing.

"You little bitch," he snarled as he ripped her favorite picture to shreds.

Arabelle cowered away from him, but his hand was gripping her arm so tightly that it was leaving bruises. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the upcoming pain.

* * *

_"Your words in my memory are like music to me. I'm miles away from where you are. I lay on the ground, and I pray that something picks me up and sets me down in your warm arms."_

**-Snow Patrol, Set the Fire to the Third Bar**

Once again Gregory found himself attempting to drink away her memory. Unfortunately, he could never drink enough or have enough one night stands to forget his only regret.

But he covered it well; no one knew.

He opened his wallet and looked at her picture. Blonde waves flowing from the beaches' breeze, green eyes mischievous. He downed the rest of his scotch.

_"Gregory Eames!" She called._

_"Arabelle Fischer!" He called back._

_"Catch me if you can!" she yelled as she sprinted down the beach, short legs pumping, white sundress flowing around her. Her laugh floated around the beach._

_He ran after her, catching up to her quickly. He caught her in a bear hug from behind, spinning her around in a circle. She squealed happily, making him smile. He set her down and she turned around to face him. She looked up at him, trailing her fingers around his face._

_She put her lips to his quickly. "I love you," she whispered before kissing him again._

_"I love you too," he whispered in her ear as he wound his arms around her waist._

I know. How could you? Did you think I wouldn't find out? I just wish I heard it from you. I hate you. Okay, I don't hate you, but why didn't you tell me? We could have... Never mind.

Goodbye Gregory,

Arabelle.

That was the note he woke up to the next morning. He had a pounding headache and he was in her hotel room. There were tear spots on the note, and all of her things were gone.

He put his head in his hands and tried not to lose it. But still, he wondered who she was with. Is she with another guy? If she is, is he treating her right? He would kill any bastard that hurt her… He sighed and attempted to push her memory out of his head. It didn't work. Blonde waves, green eyes, tan skin, skinny, small frame, brilliant mind, best multi-tasker in the entire dream world. He sighed again. _Ara...where are you?_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So here's chapter onee... two will be here soon, dont fret (; haha so unfortunately, I do not own inception or still breathing by mayday parade(like my fave band in the world, you really should listen to them) read and revieww, please, as always.

* * *

**Chapter One: **

"_My heart is somewhere else; it's a pain I've never felt."_

**-Mayday Parade, Still Breathing**

Arabelle Fischer strolled through the park leisurely, looking at the sky and the trees and the people jogging by her. She sat on the soft, green grass and took out a book. As she read a blonde-haired man approached her silently, with his hands in his pockets. He sat on the ground next to her.

"Hello, Arabelle," he said, his soulful blue eyes staring in front of him, not looking at Arabelle.

When Arabelle recognized him, she slightly gasped, but covered it well. "Dom Cobb,"

she said icily. "Tell me, how is Cousin Robert?" She flashed her green eyes at him.

"You know," Cobb accused questionably, turning to look at her. He cringed a little from her gaze.

"Of course I know, Cobb. I'm in the business; I hear things. Besides, who do you think told him about extractors? Not that he listened to me at all... Tell me, how was his security?" Arabelle smirked as she changed the subject.

"Almost killed one of my guys."

"Well, he's not as dumb as I thought... So, what do you want from me?"

"I need a new chemist. Are you interested?" Cobb asked.

Arabelle smirked again. "Of course, Mr. Cobb," she replied. Cobb stood up and held out his hand to help Arabelle up. She took his hand, but then dropped it as soon as she was safely on her own two feet.

* * *

The team was meeting up at their old abandoned warehouse in Paris. Arthur was first to arrive and Ariadne was next. They talked, flirted really, and waited until the others arrived.

Cobb and Arabelle were next.

"Arthur, Ariadne, this is Arabelle Fischer, our new chemist. Arabelle, this is Arthur, our Point-Man, and this is Ariadne, our architect," Cobb introduced.

"Hello," Arabelle greeted, shaking hands with Arthur and Ariadne.

"Fischer? As in Robert Fischer?" Ariadne asked.

"He's my cousin," Arabelle confirmed.

"Wait, _the _Arabelle? Famous multitasker?" Arthur asked suddenly.

Arabelle laughed. "Yes, the Arabelle."

"Why didn't that come up in my research?" Arthur asked, frustrated. "Then we would have known about his security…"

"His mother is my mother's long-lost sister. My mother was given up for adoption because my grandmother got pregnant young, kinda like what happened in _Grease_," Arabelle said with a laugh. "So, don't worry, no one knew she had a sister. I just met Robert a couple years ago."

"How did you realize you have family from her side?" Arthur asked.

"My mom found my grandmother, leading us to Robert and Uncle Robert. Again, Arthur, don't worry about it. You couldn't have known."

Arthur nodded, still sulking a little.

"Why don't I show you all of the materials that are left over?" Cobb suggested after a few seconds of silence, leading her into another room where rows and rows of different liquids awaited.

"Ah, Arthur darling, how are you?" The British accent traveled into the room Arabelle and Cobb were in, sending Arabelle's heart into overdrive.

Arabelle's hands clenched into fists. _Oh, no_, she said in her head. She walked back into the other room, ignoring Cobb's comments.

The one person in the world she wished she'd never see again looked at her and gasped lightly. "Ara?" he asked. God she loved the way he said her name.

"Gregory," she said, nodding her head.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Gregory? That's your name, Eames?" Arthur taunted. He and Ariadne chuckled, but Eames just ignored them.

"I was going to be the chemist, but not anymore. Sorry, Cobb, but I refuse to work with the arrogant Brit," Arabelle apologized. She grabbed her jacket and bag and walked towards the door.

"Ara," Eames called, grabbing her upper arm. Arabelle's heart skipped a beat.

"Don't call me that," she said, turning and glaring at him. "And let me go," she added.

Eames looked at her, hurt. Ariadne, Arthur, and Cobb all exchanged glances. They had never seen Eames act like this.

"Can I at least talk to you?" Eames asked quietly.

"Fine," Arabelle spat, ripping her arm out of Eames' grasp. He led her out onto the balcony, closing the glass doors and throwing a glare to the three coworkers intensely watching him.

"I guess they know each other," Arthur said with a chuckle.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Ariadne asked.

"Probably not," Cobb sighed.

* * *

"What do you want, Gregory?" Arabelle sighed.

"I want to know what happened between us," Eames said.

Arabelle looked away from Eames, with his dark hair and gorgeous eyes. She leaned against the railing of the balcony, her blonde hair hiding her eyes. "I couldn't tell you," she admitted quietly.

"Really? Ara, I woke up and you were gone."

Arabelle whipped her head up, glaring at him. "Oh, Greg, I'm so sorry that I didn't stay to be your damn puppet," she said harshly.

"What are you talking about?" Eames asked, baffled.

"I'm not a part-time girlfriend, Gregory." She glared daggers at him.

Eames looked away from Arabelle's accusing eyes. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, staring at his newly fascinating shoes.

"You're sorry? You're sorry?" Arabelle yelled. That earned glances from Arthur and Ariadne, but Cobb was no longer in the room.

"Arabelle, calm down."

"NO, I'm not going to calm down! You cheated on me while we were dating, still slept with me, and then when she called you were surprised that I left? What the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed.

"I wasn't surprised! I was hurt!" Eames yelled back.

Arabelle gave him an icy glance. "Good," she said with teary eyes as she threw her jacket on and the strap of her bag over her shoulder. She stormed out off the balcony and down the stairs, ignoring Ariadne and Arthur's stares. She thought she heard someone following her but she couldn't be sure. As she opened the door, tears fell down her cheeks.

"Arabelle, stop," Eames commanded, grabbing her arm and turning her around. She turned around willingly and looked at him through blurry eyes. He wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs, leaving Arabelle's skin tingling. She closed her eyes. God, she missed him. "Please let me explain," he pleaded, placing his hands on the tops of her arms. And Ara couldn't resist. It hurt, seeing him like that. She nodded and opened her eyes. "I was drunk. It's a horrid excuse. But I was. And... I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you," he offered.

"Really? How?" Arabelle asked.

As Eames leaned in, Arabelle lightly placed her fingers over his lips. "I can't," she whispered. "I-I have to go," she told him softly.

Ara unwillingly removed her fingers from Eames' lips and tried to turn away, but he wouldn't let her. "Stay," he pleaded. "I'll behave, I promise," he said, throwing her a mischievous smirk.

"I can't; I have to get home, I'm late already," she said, looking down at the watch on Eames' wrist.

"You're late for something?" Eames guessed. Arabelle shook her head. "Someone?" He guessed again, his face falling.

"Gregory, I have to get back to him, now. I'm late already, I shouldn't be late, I don't know why I even came, I don't know what I'm thinking, I really _really _have to go, Gregory," she panicked, struggling against his grasp.

Eames saw the fear in her green eyes. "You're being hurt," he whispered. There was no question in his mind; he knew it for a fact.

"I don't even love him," she said as she started to cry. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her head into the crook of his neck. She took in a deep breath of his scent. And she knew she couldn't be without him anymore; it simply hurt too much.

Eames held her close as she sobbed into her shirt. _I'm going to kill that son of a bitch._ "Breathe, love, it will help you," he told her in a soft tone.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him, just looking. She looked over his eyes and his hair and finally landed on his lips. She couldn't move her eyes. Suddenly those lips were coming closer, closer, and closer, until they finally met hers. Arabelle closed her eyes and pushed her conflicting emotions aside, focusing on Eames. When they finally broke away for air, Arabelle snuggled into Eames again.

"I've missed you, Greg," she whispered to him.

"You have no idea, Ara," he told her earnestly, burying his face in her blonde waves.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** alright, here's chapter two. thank you brave reviewers(: ahah. as always i own neither inception, its characters, or honestly by cartel.(cartel's my other favorite band, you should check them out to(; ) anyways, enjoy. read and revieww...pwease? thaank youu!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"_I'm spinning while falling down; now you know why I'm begging you to stay. 'Cause I can't stop it now, it's amazing how I know I can't, I could never walk away."_

**-Cartel, Honestly**

Eames persuaded Arabelle to take the job so she followed him back inside and Cobb debriefed everyone on their new target.

It was around nine at night when people started going back to their hotel, in the case of Ariadne and Arthur, and their home in the case of Cobb. Arabelle and Eames were the last ones there. Arabelle was nervously biting her fingernails. "Ara, do you want to stay with me tonight?" he asked her.

She looked up at him unseeing. "I'm 5 hours late. I turned off my phone so it wouldn't keep ringing. Last time I was late I got this," she said, pulling up her shirt, showing a long scar on her stomach.

"Arabelle! Please tell me you're going to break up with him," Eames pleaded.

Arabelle's eyes focused on him. "Will you come home with me tonight? It's my house and I want him gone," she whispered, scared he'd reject her.

"Of course, Ara. Why wouldn't I? You seem scared," he commented.

"I walked out on you, I would get it if you wanted to walk out on me," she self-consciously whispered.

"I…I couldn't, no. I could never walk away from you," he said, kissing her forehead and dragging her away from her desk.

And then they were off to Arabelle's apartment.

"So what have you been up to?" Arabelle asked as she and Eames walked down the street holding hands.

"Working," he curtly replied.

"That's it? That doesn't sound like you," she said softly.

"I worked, I drank, I had one night stands. That was what my life was deduced to after you left me," he answered honestly, staring down at her.

Arabelle looked down, avoiding his gaze. "I don't know what to say," she admitted.

They reached Arabelle's apartment so they stopped walking. "Listen, do we have to keep reminding ourselves of that? I promise you can trust me. I had to go eight months without you; I know that some random girl isn't worth losing you again." He looked straight into her eyes, like he could see into her soul. She had no idea how he did it, but he did.

"Okay, you win," she said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. At the last second Eames turned his head so Arabelle kissed his mouth instead of her cheek. She slipped her arms around his neck, his arms closing around her waist.

When she pulled away from him she slapped the back of his head for tricking her. He just flashed a trademark smirk at her.

"BELLE?" a voice hollered. Arabelle jumped away from Eames, but then she jumped back because she knew he would protect her.

Marc ran down the stairs leading to her apartment building. "I thought that was you. What the fuck are you doing, and why weren't you home at 4 like you were supposed to be?" Arabelle was glad it was dark out and she couldn't see his eyes. His dark eyes always scared the daylights out of her when he was furious.

"Marc, I'm done," Arabelle told him, latching onto Eames' hand and holding his arm with her other hand. She hid partially behind him. Eames squeezed her hand, but she didn't squeeze it back.

"You're done?" he repeated uncomprehending. "And what are you going to without me?" he glared at her.

"I'm tired of you hitting me!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Who would you be without me in your life? You'll just be some lonely orphan living in Los Angeles all by herself."

Arabelle was speechless, tears even started to pool in her eyes.

"Listen, I suggest you stop talking before I make you stop talking," Eames said, his voice ringing with authority.

"NO! I can't lose you, Belle. You're everything!" Marc yelled. He pulled a gun out from under his shirt. "If I can't have you, no one can!" He yelled even louder. He took the safety off the gun and Arabelle yelled out a cry as he pointed it straight at her. Marc's hand was trembling, the gun shaking with his hand.

"HEY! What do you think you are doing? Think about this! This is not smart!" Eames yelled at him, wishing he hadn't left his own gun back at the warehouse.

"NO, don't tell me what to do, Brit!" Marc screamed at Eames.

Arabelle started shaking. "G-gregory," she shuttered.

Eames squeezed her hand, but then released it and started to walk towards Marc. "Listen, pal, just put down the gun, that's the best for everyone!"

"NO!" Marc yelled, pointing the gun at Eames. Arabelle yelped.

Eames grabbed the barrel of the gun and pulled it away from Marc easily, throwing it to the ground and pulling Marc into a headlock.

"Now, I want you to go far, _far_ away from here. I want you to say sorry to Arabelle, and never _ever_ show your face around here again. Got it, darling?" Eames asked roughly.

Marc furiously nodded his head, his hands clawing at Eames' arm. Eames let him go, pushing him away and picking his gun off the ground before putting his arm around Arabelle.

"S-sorry, Arabelle," Marc said quickly before turning and running away.

Arabelle let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding after Marc had left her sight. She wrapped her arms around Eames' torso and hid her face in his chest. He held her tightly after he placed the gun in his waistband behind his back.

After a while of standing there like that, Eames walked her up to her apartment, kissing her goodnight before heading to his hotel.

* * *

The next morning, she had all of Marc's things in plastic trash bags and she left them outside on the landing. She changed the locks and got rid of every single thing he had given her. With a satisfied sigh she confidently left for work.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **alrightiee, here is chapter 3. so i've written the rest of the chapters, i plan for six chapters as of right now. still editing though. and im thinking of possibly doing an epilogue but i haven't decided. also, i don't own inception or the characters or love remains the same by gavin rossdale... uh... read and reviewwwww(:

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

"_Everything will change, but love remains the same."_

**-Gavin Rossdale, Love Remains the Same**

**-Four days later-**

Arabelle and Cobb were in the back room working on a sedative. Arthur was out following their subject. Ariadne was working on mazes and Eames was reading a case file. But Ariadne couldn't focus.

"Eames?" she asked shyly.

He looked up. "Yes, darling?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I believe you already have," he said halfheartedly with a small smile.

Ariadne smiled. "Is Arabelle why you...lived the way you did? Because now that she's here, you haven't come in with a hangover or anything." Her smile disappeared and she looked at Eames.

"How did you figure it out?" he asked.

"Well, you don't allow yourself to get close to anyone. That's why you always make frun of Arthur. And you're always drinking. I could see you as the type of person who drinks away his feelings," Ariadne responded.

"Very well done," Eames told her. "Spending too much time around dear Arthur?" He joked.

Ariadne blushed and went back to her work.

"When are you two going to get together?" Eames asked.

Ariadne glared at him.

"Seriously, when are you? Because even I've noticed it," Arabelle commented as she walked into the room they were in. She went straight to Eames and draped herself across his lap, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You notice everything, Ara," Eames pointed out as he wrapped his arms securely around Arabelle's waist. He kissed her hair.

"It's my job," she responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay, so what exactly is a multitasker?" Ariadne asked, thankful for the change in subject.

"It means I can do pretty much anything. I'm a chemist and an extractor and a point woman and a hit woman and I'm only half bad at architecture, but I normally leave that job to someone else," Arabelle explained.

"Oh, wow."

Then Arthur came back, drenched from the rain. Ariadne let out a sigh of relief. Arthur gave her a small smile before putting his professional face back on.

"How'd it go, darling?" Eames asked, swiveling his chair so he could look at Arthur.

Arthur gritted his teeth at the nickname, but sat in a chair across from Eames and Arabelle anyways. "Didn't learn anything new," Arthur answered.

"I'm heading home! Night!" Cobb yelled to everyone as he put on a raincoat.

Ariadne yawned. "Good idea, I think I'll head home too," she agreed.

"Want company walking?" Arthur quickly asked.

Eames and Arabelle smirked. Ariadne threw a glare their way, but smiled at Arthur. "Sure."

And with that, Eames and Arabelle were left alone.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Eames said deviously, tightening his arms around Arabelle.

Arabelle looked up at him. "Don't get ahead of yourself, love," she cautioned. "How 'bout we get a drink first?"

* * *

Arabelle and Eames left the warehouse and headed to a nearby bar. They even held hands. The rain had stopped falling and puddles were left on the sidewalk.

"Can I ask you a question?" Arabelle asked, repeating Ariadne's words.

"Of course, love," Eames said easily to hide his uneasiness.

"Do you still love me?" she asked softly. He stopped walking.

Arabelle turned around, and Eames ripped his hand away from her grasp. "I wasn't the one who left!" he said, his voice loud.

"I left because you cheated on me," Arabelle said softly but harshly.

"You didn't have to leave!" Eames argued.

"What was I supposed to do, Gregory?" Arabelle argued, her voice dripping with unintentional venom.

"Stay! Talk to me about it!"

"Talk? You don't talk about anything, Gregory!" She yelled, throwing her arms in the air. "Besides do you think it was easy for me to leave? It was the hardest thing I've ever done! And I'm always wondering what would've happened if I had stayed and pretended like I never heard her say those words or if I just pretended like nothing had happened!" Her breathing came fast.

"I... I don't know what to say."

"Great. That's perfect. Really, it is, Gregory."

"What do you want from me, Ara?" He yelled.

"We can't just start over like nothing happened, Greg," Arabelle said quietly.

"I don't want to start over, Ara. I want to go back to the way we were. You know we used to love each other?" Eames caught her eyes.

"We were dysfunctional. We fought everyday," Arabelle halfheartedly argued.

"We still love each other at the end of the day," Eames said, switching to present tense.

"Do we?" Arabelle's eyes were troubled and her eyebrows were knit together.

"Yes, we do."

"But what if it's not enough?"

"You never know until you try, love," Eames told her, bringing her into his arms. She took a deep breath of his cologne and let him lead her to the bar.

* * *

Ara and Eames sat down on stools as Eames flagged the bartender down.

"She'll have a Captain Coke," Eames told the skinny bartender confidently.

"And he'll have a scotch," Arabelle said confidently with a smile.

The bartender lingered a bit too long looking at Ara. "Excuse me, but shall I repeat our order?" Eames asked, glaring at the bartender as he intertwined his hand with Ara's.

The bartender grunted and walked away. Ara giggled. "Stop being so macho," she said, laughing. Her blonde waves shook with her, shimmering in the light. Eames laughed lightly with her, staring at her. "Stop staring at me; it's creepy!" she whined while still laughing.

Eames had a smirk plastered on his face as he leaned into her. She just kept laughing, and Eames loved it. He kissed her on the cheek and then moved to her lips.

"Greg?" Someone called as he was brushing Ara's lips. He groaned as he looked to see who was calling him.

Then he saw black hair and regretted ever going stepping foot in that bar.

* * *

**A/N: **baaahhh bahhh buuummmm. who's the girl at the barr? oohhh mystery...(:


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

"_Here it goes again, put on that deserving tone, and don't forget that this was all your fault. It's breathing down your neck, you know you've got to let this go. You're such a wreck and now it starts to show."_

**-Cartel, Matter of Time**

Arabelle and Eames stared at the girl heading their way. "Oh my fucking God. No. You have to be kidding me," Arabelle cursed a few more times before taking a large gulp of Eames' scotch, shaking her head as the liquid burned her throat.

"Oh my God, Gregory! Long time, no-" Jane yelled before she saw Arabelle glaring at her with the full intensity of her green eyes.

"Hello, Jane," Eames said, glancing at Arabelle before looking at the ground again.

"Hi, Greg," Jane said excitedly.

"Hi, Jane!" Arabelle mocked.

"Well, hello Arabelle," Jane said with a look on her face. Ara clenched her fists.

"Gregory Eames, get me the hell out of here before I do something to the bitch, please," Arabelle said harshly with hatred in her eyes.

"Let's go, love," Eames said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and completely ignoring Jane. He threw some money on the bar and started to walk Arabelle out.

"I'm not invisible!" Jane whined as the couple left the bar.

They ignored her and walked out the door.

* * *

Eames walked Arabelle to her door and Ara started to get her keys out. "We will never go to that bar again," Eames promised her.

Arabelle glared at him as she attempted to open her door. Then she realized she didn't have the right key. She switched keys to the right one but still couldn't open the door.

"Want some help?" Eames asked quietly, watching her struggle with her keys.

Arabelle yanked and turned on the key in her apartment door violently. She didn't answer him. She refused to even look at him.

"Are you going to give me the silent treatment?" Eames asked disbelievingly.

She jiggled the key again, but at no avail. She sniffed her runny nose and leaned her forehead against the door. She banged her head against the door a couple times.

"Ara," Eames sighed, as he placed his hand in between her forehead and the door.

Arabelle swiped his hand away. And tried the key in the door again, finally unlocking the door. She opened the door quickly and shut it in Eames' face. Tears fell down her face as she leaned against the closed door. She fell to the floor.

_Arabelle woke up slowly, looking at her surroundings. She noticed Gregory's arm around her and she smiled. Then Greg's phone rang. Before it could wake up him up, she grabbed it and answered it without looking at the caller ID._

"_Hello?" she whispered. Her voice was so groggy it sounded manly, confusing the person on the other end._

"_Hi, Gregory! So, when are we getting together again? You said that your girlfriend was leaving today, right," a girl on the other end chirped._

"_What?" Arabelle asked as the girl's words sunk into her head._

"_Gregory?" The girl asked, confused._

"_No, this would be his girlfriend," Arabelle said angrily as she threw Gregory's arm off her. He grunted, but rolled over and kept sleeping._

"_Oh, my-" Arabelle stabbed the end button, cutting the girl off. She looked at the phone. _Jane,_ it read. There was even a picture of her there._

Jane. Janejanejane. Gregory cheated on me with a girl named Jane, _she ranted in her head, throwing her clothes in her suitcase and hastily writing Gregory a note before leaving the hotel room and never looking back until she had already boarded a plane back to L.A._

Arabelle got up and swiped all of her papers for the job off her desk. Tears poured down her face as she paced around the room.

* * *

Eames slammed the door to his hotel room shut as best as he could, as it is next to impossible to slam those doors. Then he punched a hole in the wall, not even worrying about the pain it would cause his hand.

He was so angry he didn't know what to do. Why was he so stupid? He probably just ruined the only chance he had with Ara. Why did he do that? Why did _she_ have to be at that bar? Why is she even in L.A.? She probably followed him here like the stalker she is!

When Eames finally calmed down somewhat he got some ice for his swollen hand, wrapping it in an ace bandage. Then he paced around, his anger refusing to leave.

Eames didn't know what to expect as he walked into the warehouse the next morning. He didn't know if Ara would be there or not, he didn't know what she would do to him if she was.

So he went out to do something he knew would get rid of all his anger.

* * *

When he entered the warehouse he saw Ariadne and Arthur at their desks. He thought he heard Cobb's voice in Arabelle's back room, but he wasn't sure and didn't want to find out. He sat down with a huff at his desk.

"No wise crack yet?" Arthur asked, amazed. Eames didn't answer him.

Arthur and Ariadne exchanged glances. "Eames? Are you okay?" Ariadne asked warily.

Eames nodded his head, playing with the bandage on his hand.

* * *

Arabelle got to the warehouse early, knowing Eames was always late. Everyone besides Eames was already there. She smiled at Ariadne and Arthur. "Where's Cobb? I gotta talk to him."

"Back room," Arthur replied.

Arabelle went over to the back room, knocking on the door.

"Come in," he called.

Ara opened the door and closed it behind her.

"I can't do it anymore, Cobb," she said, sitting down in a chair across from him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused, putting down his pen and turning around.

"Me. And Eames. Together. I don't think I can do it... I mean... I just..." Arabelle dropped her face into her hands.

"What happened?" He asked.

Cobb knew. She knew he knew. He and Eames were actually close friends. Eames had told him. "We saw her. Last night we saw _her_. I couldn't... I can't look at him without thinking about it." she started to tear up again. What is her problem?

Cobb sighed."I have a riddle for you. How can you be waiting for a train for which you don't know the destination ... but know that in the place you end up you'll be perfectly happy?" His eyes faltered for a second, seeing something(or someone) in his head instead of seeing Arabelle. Arabelle knew he used to say that 'riddle' to Mal.

Arabelle thought about it for a second. "The only reason why I wouldn't care is if I was with Gregory."

Cobb smiled and nodded. "That would be your answer."

"But what do I do when he gets here? I don't know what to say...or do."

"Well, do you still want to be with him?" Cobb asked the obvious question. But what was the not-so-obvious answer to the question?

Arabelle sat back in her chair and thought about it.

* * *

Eames watched as Cobb exited the back room, closing the door behind him. He noticed the odd expression on Cobb's face when he turned to look at Eames. Eames was hoping Arabelle would be coming out instead of Cobb, or at least after Cobb, but the door didn't open again.

Eames noticed how Cobb kept his head down and went to his desk, keeping himself busy so he didn't meet Eames' gaze.

* * *

**A/N: sorry, i had to use the train thing at some point, (: so that was chapter 4, hope you liked it! p.s. i dont own inception, the characters, or Matter of time by cartel. read and review please..**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's been longer than usual. so sorry, my personal life is completely beyond insane right now. Hope you enjoy, six will be up soon(: as always, I don't own inception, the characters, or 6 Months by Hey Monday!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

"_I can't think of anyone else I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you. So please, give me your hands, so please, give me a lesson on how to steal a heart as fast as you stole mine."_

**-Hey Monday, 6 Months**

Cobb left Ara to think. She wasn't sure how long she was there, but when she heard Ariadne, Arthur, and Cobb leaving for lunch she knew her time had run out.

Arabelle slowly opened the door, finally making her decision about Eames. When she found him, he was staring intently at the TV screen.

"_31-year-old Los Angeles native __Marc Lebel was found murdered in his own apartment __this morning. The police currently have no suspects—" _the newsperson reported before being interrupted by Eames switching the TV off. He placed his head in his hands.

"I know it was you," she finally said.

Eames jumped around, the sound of her voice scaring him. As she walked towards him he took a deep breath.

She sat in the chair across from him, unsure of what to say. Eames returned to looking at the blank TV screen, but Arabelle was staring at him.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked, breaking the silence and nodding to his bandaged hand.

"Punched a wall," Eames told her bluntly without even glancing at her.

Arabelle sighed.

Then the awkward silence was back. All she could do was look at was him. All Eames could do was look anywhere but at her. Now his elbows were on his knees and his hands were rubbing his face as he stared at the ground.

Arabelle didn't know how to say what she wanted to say. "I'm sorry," she blurted out before she could stop herself. She nevously bit her lower lip.

Eames slowly turned to look at her. He didn't say anything; he just looked at her.

"I…I don't know what you what me to say, Gregory. Seeing her… Seeing her just pissed me the hell off. It reminded me how you hurt me. Then I didn't know what to do. So I did what I do best. I ran and locked myself away from you." She stopped, half-expecting Eames to say something. But he didn't. He turned away from her again so she continued. "Then I came here early to talk to Cobb. And he made me realize what I want with a simple riddle: _How you can be waiting for a train for which you don't know the destination ... but know that in the place you end up you'll be perfectly happy? _

"Why? Why wouldn't it matter where I was or where I was going, Gregory?" she asked him. "Because I would be with you," she told him without waiting for an answer. "I don't care where we are or who we're with, as long as you're by my side. I'm sorry if I freaked out last night. But now I know what I want." Ara moved and kneeled in front of Eames, filling his vision. "I want you. I want to be with you… If you want me, that is," she added with a small, hopeful smile.

"If I want you? Ara, love, I never stopped," he said finally, breaking his silence.

Arabelle smiled widely, giggling. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Really," Eames confirmed, taking her head in his hands and kissing her.

* * *

**-6 months later**

"Are you ready yet?" Eames yelled to the bathroom.

"Not everyone is as fast as you are," Arabelle yelled back sarcastically.

"I take an hour, love. You've been in there for easily two."

"I have not," Arabelle protested as she came out of the bathroom, brushing her hair. "I think you have us mixed up. You were in there two, I've been in there for at most thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes? Can you read a clock, love? That says 8:23. You went in at 7:20."

"What? No."

"What? Yes."

Arabelle glared at him. "You're a jerk, you know that?" she said, smiling as she walked towards him.

"I believe you have told me something like that before," Eames answered with a trademark smirk. He wrapped his arms around Ara's waist and pulled her towards him.

"Have I? Guess I forgot," she retorted with a similar smirk, throwing her brush onto their bed and wrapping her arms around his neck.

They kissed, Eames' arms tightening around her. Arabelle pulled away. "No, no, no, we can't," she laughed as he kissed down her neck. "C'mon, they'll kill us if we're late," she laughed again.

"Don't worry, I won't let them," he whispered, kissing her some more.

Arabelle took his face in her hands and kissed his lips. Then she spun out of his arms, grabbing her green dress and pulling it on. She found her black stilettos and threw them on too. She applied some lip gloss and turned around. "See? I'm done. You're not," she said, walking over to him and straightening out his suit jacket. "Would it kill you to wear a tie?" she asked, exasperated as she examined his unbuttoned black dress shirt.

"Quite possibly, yes." He smiled, examining Arabelle's form as she walked away to get her purse. She made she she had money, a gun, and a cell phone. "Must you bring a gun?" he asked, warily eying her purse.

"Sweetheart, what we do isn't exactly legal. Breaking another law isn't really going to affect us," she said, throwing her keys in her clutch. "Besides, it's for you. We don't need anyone seeing it when you stretch while we're in the restaraunt...again. Now, are you ready? Our reservation is for 8:45. We can't be late or a certain point-man will have our necks."

Eames offered Arabelle his arm, which she took. She nervously did a once-over of them in the full-length mirror. Her diamond neckalce was around her neck and her hair was in its natural blonde waves. The ring he picked out was placed secruely on her hand. She even had light make-up on. Her emerald green dress brought out her eyes and her waves cascaded around her shoulders. He was dressed smartly-as always-and was even freshly shaven. "Breathe, Arabelle. You're beautiful, I'm beautiful, and we're not going to be late."

Arabelle rolled her eyes. "Always so conceited," she sighed.

"Always," he agreed, dragging her out the door and to the restaraunt.

* * *

"I'd like to make a toast. To Ara, because who knew anyone could tame Eames?" Arthur said with a smile-an actual smile. Everyone around the table laughed and Ariadne slapped his leg. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Okay, okay. To Arabelle and Eames. That they finally get their happily ever after. Congratulations," he said, raising his glass in Arabelle and Eames' direction. They smiled and raised their glasses back.

"To Ara and Eames," everyone else repeated, raising their assorted drink glasses and taking a sip. Arabelle and Eames, Ariadne and Arthur, and Cobb were all there. Eames and Arabelle kissed, laughing while Ariadne took a picture to replace the one Ara lost.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here we are, chapter 6! only one more chapter left..! I don't own Inception, the characters(besides Ara), or Look After You by The Fray. read and review, it only takes a couple of seconds!(;**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

_"Will you, won't you be the one I always know when I'm losing my control, when the city spins around. You're the only one who knows, you slow it down."_

**-The Fray, Look After You**

**-Four hours later, back at Eames' and Arabelle's apartment**

"You're good for each other," Arabelle told Ariadne as they washed wine glasses. The men were out on the balcony smoking and talking.

"You think so?" she asked, thoughtfully watching Arthur glare at Eames, who most likely had just made a mean comment.

"Yeah. It's like gravity. You move, he moves. He moves, you move. It's cute. Greg and I used to be like that," Arabelle smiled, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"You still are," Ariadne laughed.

Arabelle smiled. "Yeah, I know," she laughed.

The slider to the balcony opened and Cobb walked through. "I've got to get home and check on the kids. Congratulations, Ara," he said, hugging Arabelle and kissing her cheek. "'Bye, Ariadne," he said, hugging Ariadne, before showing himself the door.

Arabelle washed the rest of the dishes and Ariadne dried them. They were silent.

Ariande suddenly sighed. "What's wrong, Ari?" Arabelle asked, interrupting Ariadne's train of thought.

"What? Oh, nothing."

"Ari, I live with Gregory. If you want me to believe you, your going to have to do better than that," Arabelle told her as she collapsed onto the couch and Ariadne collapsed onto the loveseat.

Ariadne smiled. "It's just...sometimes I wonder what he's thinking about. He always seems to have a mask on." She thoughtfully watched Arthur again. This time he was chuckling while Eames was smiling, taking a small sip of his drink.

"Sweetie, he's Arthur. He's always going to have that masked part to him. But he loves you, it's obvious. They way he talks to you, the way he smiles when you walk in the room. His mask can't cover that," Arabelle said.

"I know but sometimes I see that small glimmer of doubt in his eyes," Ariadne argued.

"Are you forgetting that he watched Cobb and Mal's marriage fall apart because of what you and him do? He probaby just doesn't want that to happen to you guys," Arabelle reasoned with her just before the slider opened and Eames and Arthur came in.

"Ready to go, Ari?" Arthur asked, that little smile appearing on his lips now that they were in the same room.

"Yeah, guess so. 'Bye Ara, congrats!" Ariadne gave Arabelle a hug, then Eames.

"Be good to him," Arthur whispered to Arabelle as she gave him a hug.

She laughed. "No promises, Arthur."

Once Ariadne and Arthur left Arabelle changed out of her dress and into her nightgown. Eames put swetpants and a t-shirt on. "Want to go on the balcony?" he asked.

Arabelle agreed, so she grabbed a blanket and they sat on the swing on their balcony. Arabelle snuggled into Eames, slipping the blanket around them both.

"I wish there were stars in L.A.," Arabelle said quietly after a couple minutes of silence.

"There are, and they go by the names of Brad Pitt and Lady Gaga," Eames said with his smirk.

Arabelle laughed. "Okay, I wish you could see the stars in the sky in L.A. Better?"

"Much," Eames said with a chuckle. Arabelle shook her head.

"So today when Ari and I were talking she was saying how sometimes she sees the glimmer of doubt in her and Arthur's relationship. Do you ever see that in our relationship? Between you being a professional liar and hit man who killed my ex-boyfriend and me being a professional extortionist and hit woman who couldn't stop her boyfriend from hitting her because in the dream world you aren't hurting real people, and they're never going to remember a thing, and in the real world it's all so real...I mean, bottom line? We're not your average couple," she explained quickly, talking a millon miles per hour.

"Ara," Eames tried to cut her off, but she kept talking. She continued, "I mean we've been doing this forever and we sleep but we don't dream and we argue more than the countries in the Middle East-"

"Arabelle," Eames interrupted louder, successfully cutting her off.

"Yes?"

"Stop. Just stop. Don't listen to Ariadne. She's a worry-wart. And so is her stick-up-the-arse of a boyfriend. We're fine. Every couple has issues and problems and every couple fights," he reasoned.

"Not every couple has humungous issues like ours, Greg," she argued.

"We aren't every couple, Ara. Most couples would have given up a long time ago. But we kept going. And we still love each other. That's all that matters. Stop worrying your pretty little head," he said, kissing her head.

Arabelle sighed, giving up, and snuggling closer to Eames.

* * *

"What about _this _one?" Arabelle sighed, fluffing the white fabric around her.

"Eh..." Ariadne sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"AH! We're NEVER going to find one, what the hell?" Arabelle yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh, Arabelle, stop it. And you call me dramatic..." Ariadne trailed off with a smirk on her face.

Arabelle stuck her tongue out at her maid of honor in the mirror.

"Alright, come on, there's one more shop we can go to," Ariande said, unzipping the ugly white dress.

After Arabelle was back in regular clothes, they walked down the street to one last store.

Arabelle gasped as she looked in the window. It was white, without obnoxious beads. It was strapless and pretty and Ara loved it.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it," Ariadne said with a chuckle.

Arabelle excitedly threw the door to the store and walked in, trying on _the _dress and absolutely loving it.

* * *

"Is it perfect, Mrs. Eames?" Eames whispered to Arabelle as they expertly glided and spun around the dance floor.

"Yes, it is," Arabelle answered with a giggle. "That sounds weird. Arabelle Eames..." she shook her head and smiled.

"_I _like it," Eames informed her before kissing her hair.

"Yeah, I do too..."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

"_Here we go, welcome to my funeral. Without you, I don't even have a pulse. All alone, it's dark and cold…with every move I die."_

**-Kesha, Dancing With Tears In My Eyes**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked at the diamond necklace he bought me, the ring on the ring finger of my left hand that he picked out, the black dress he would love, and the black shoes he would hate. I wish he was here to tell me those things. I wish he was here to watch Junior, Kyle and Jake grow up. I wish he would be here for Juliet's birth. But he's not here. And he never will be, ever again.

* * *

The wind rustled her black dress, the flowing material flying around her tanned legs. Tears ran cold tracks down her cheeks. She imagined him there with her, erasing her tears with his thumbs or kissing her hair with those lips. Maybe placing a strong arm around her, maybe picking her up and swinging her in a circle. She tried to ignore the empty feeling that was bearing down on her heart. She wished she could be stronger. She only had one month left before life was even more hellish then it already was. The last two weeks had been pure hell, even with the support of everyone.

There was nothing anyone could say to ease the pain, there was nothing anyone could say to make her feel better. Maybe an "I love you," from Junior or Kyle or Jake. Maybe hearing Juliet's heartbeat. But nothing compared to the sound of him talking, whispering things in her ear at night. Listening to his British accent never got old, hearing him argue with Arthur never did either...well, maybe it did. But now, she was amazed how much she missed it.

She never stayed mad at him for long, always kissing and making up around 30 minutes later. A little time to breathe was all they needed before they could talk normally without losing their already short tempers.

She missed the way her skin burned when he touched her, even when it was just the accidental brushing of their hands. She missed everything. She had gone without him before, sure, but this was different. This would have been their eighth wedding anniversary. Eight years. And now she had to go the rest of her lifetime without him. Maybe it would be easier if she didn't consider the team her family. Maybe it would be easier if she didn't have her own family. Maybe if Junior didn't look (or act) like him. Maybe then it would be easier.

_It'll never be easier, _she said in her head, her heavy heart becoming heavier, if possible.

Then Juliet kicked. It used to bring her so much joy; now she died a little more inside as it reminded her of him. He always got so excited...it was cute. Tears ran their tracks faster, but she made no effort to wipe them off. She didn't even acknowledge their existence.

_"Goodbye, love, be back soon," he said kissing her cheek and then her mouth._

_"Be safe," she said rather desperately._

_"Aren't I always?" he asked with his smirk. She just glared. He kissed her again before getting into his car and driving off. The light at the end of the road turned green as he approached. He was in the middle of the intersection when another car plowed through, not stopping at the red light. She watched on with horror as his car was smashed by the much larger car. She ran as fast as her body would let her, crying and screaming out his name._

Someone tugged on her hand. "Mommy, Uncle Arthur was wondering if we could leave," Junior told her.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes, tell everyone to wait in the car," she answered softly.

When Junior ran away she looked up to the sky, imagining his face forming there, feeling his presence wash over her and healing her heart for the half a second it lasted. New tears ran down her cheeks as she rubbed her stomach. It was huge, her eight month tummy. She felt his hands go over hers; she felt his excitement at Juliet kicking.

She named her unborn daughter Juliet because that was what he wanted. She wanted Katherine, but with him gone, unable to argue, she chose his name.

A car horned beeped in the distance. She knew it was for her. Quickly she placed a note on the ground under a rock next to the gravestone before making the lonely walk to Arthur's car.

_Here lies Gregory Eames, devoted husband and father, loving son, brother, and friend. May 17, 1979- March 23, 2018_

_

* * *

_

My love Greg:

I don't know what to write. Someone told me this would help me. Someone also once told me 'you don't know what you got till it's gone.' I didn't believe them...until now. I didn't realize what you were to me, I realize now that you're gone. You were my everything. And now I have to try and live without my everything. I have to succeed, for Gregory and Kyle and Jacob and Juliet's sakes. Yes, I'm going to name her Juliet... I can't bear to name her Katherine now that you're gone.

Arthur and Ari have been helping me so much. Gregory cries himself to sleep. He's like a mini-version of you, except with blonde hair. Jake and Kyle are confused. They still ask where you are sometimes. I have to tell them that you went bye-bye. And when they ask when you're coming back? I feel like I'm going to fall apart. Their little 4-year-old faces are the saddest things. I love it when their black hair falls into their eyes. Their eyes are so green, they're just like mine, it's amazing. I'm going to have some womanizers on my hands some day, I fear. Speaking of womanizers, James is turning out to be one. It seems as if he's taking after his Uncle Eames. Phillipa is beautiful, as well. She doesn't have Dom or Mal's eyes, but they're goregous anyways. And after two years of marriage, Ari's pregnant. She just found out today. She said that if was a boy that she was going to make Arthur name him "Dylan Gregory". She was using the stern voice, too... Isn't that nice? That she would name him after you? Yeah... another person named in your memory...That's just great.

I miss you so much...you have no idea. I keep your phone on just so I can hear your voice when the voicemail kicks in. I can't change the house voicemail either. Everytime I hear it, it makes my day just that much better. And that says a lot. I feel like a walking zombie. I wish you were here. I know you're not and I know you're can't and I'm sure one day I'll finally be like "Wow, he's really gone," but right now I'm stuck in denial and I can't get out. It's like I'm stuck in a freaking mouse trap or something. Oh, no. Look at me... I'm rambling. And getting tears all over this. But it doesn't matter, does it? Because you're never going to actually sit down and feel the paper in your warm, large hands. You're never going to read the words on this paper, never going to know any of this...

I'll never forget you, Gregory Eames. The idea isn't even possible, not in reality, not in the dream world, not anywhere. I love you. I always have and I always will, no matter what.

Forever yours,

_Arabelle Eames_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: PLEASE DONT HATE ME! IT HAD TO BE DONE. I COULDN'T BEAR TO GIVE THIS STORY A HAPPY ENDING. I would like to deticate this chapter to a few people, first of all, to Catie, my best friend's sister who died March 23. Then to Miss Catie Jo, who reviews so religiously(; And lastly, to my cousin Bri who has helped me edit all of these chapters(besides this one)...and thats it. Ending credits: I don't own Inception, Eames, Arthur, Ariadne, Cobb, Philipa, or James. Or Dancing With Tears In My Eyes by Ke$ha..(another favorite of mine)... Please review, as this is the last chapter and I really would love to know how I did... So thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it! lovinlife83 signing off! *salutes* (:**


End file.
